I Still Love You
by DibiaseFan1
Summary: Jenna Malone has always had a crush on her best friend's brother, John Cena. How will he react when she finally tells him, and will he feel the same way?
1. Chapter 1

_Extended Summary: Jenna Malone is best friends with John Cena's brother, Steve. She has secretly always had a secret crush on John, but has never said anything because there is a 4 year age difference. Little did Jenna know, John has had a crush on her all this time as well._

Christmas Time, 2002 (John is 25, Jenna is 21)

"Boy, there are a lot of people at the house", John thought as he drove up to his parents house outside of Boston. He thought it was good to be home, and with him being in the WWE for 6 months now, he had a lot of stories to tell. As he got out of the car, John still couldn't gather why so many cars were at the house.

"Anyone home?", John called as he walked inside the house. He then saw his dad, and brother Steve walk toward him. He wrapped both men in a hug.

"What is with all the cars here?", John asked as he put his luggage down on the floor.

"Oh I'm just having some people over", Steve responded.

"How was the road?", John's dad asked as they headed toward the kitchen.

"Going good so far, and I have a lot of stories to tell. First, I need some food!", John said as he made his way into the kitchen.

When John got into the kitchen, he was struck by the blonde talking with his other brother Matt. She looked vaguely familiar, but just couldn't place her.

"Hey what's going?", John asked interrupting the conversation, hoping to figure out who the blonde was.

"Well, look who decided to finally come home!", she said as she wrapped John in a hug.

John just had to look at her, still not remembering who she was. Jenna could tell that he didn't remember her.

"John, you don't remember me do you?"

"Of course I do!", he said trying to sound like he did.

"Ok then….what's my name?"

"Umm…."

"Gee thanks", Jenna said as she walked off. She and Steve had been friends since grade school. When they was in high school, there were a lot of nights she would spend on the Cena family couch. Her mother walked out on the family, and then her father started abusing her, and eventually moved in with her aunt. She always had a crush on John, and that never went away, but she was scared to tell him, mainly because he was older than her.

"Matt, who was that?", John asked feeling bad about what just happened.

"Dude, that was Jenna."

"Shit…that was Jenna! She grew up…big time!"

"I can't believe you don't remember her!", Matt said hitting John upside the head.

"Well, I guess that is what happens when you don't see someone in a few years. I am going to go find her and apologize."

John left his brother's company and found Jenna on the back deck. He gave her a smile as he sat down.

"Hi."

Jenna was silent. He could tell that she was mad at him.

"Jenna I'm sorry for not recognizing you. I guess its just because I haven't seen you in a good year or two."

"That is what happens when you go train for the WWE", she said smiling, being half serious and half sarcastic.

"Yeah, I guess I do deserve that."

"How is the wrestling thing going?"

"Its going good. I have been having some good matches. Do you watch at all?"

"Sometimes", she said smiling. John had always liked that smile of hers. "If I do watch it, its usually with Steve."

"How come you guys have never hooked up?"

"Yuck", Jenna said getting up from her chair and walking to the railing. "That would be like dating my brother, and besides I have sort of had a crush on someone else…"

Now John was the one who was curious, as he got up from his chair and joined her by the railing. "Do I know this person?"

"Yeah you do."

John got closer to Jenna, now only being inches away from her lips. The lips he has wanted to kiss for so long. Jenna stayed there for a few minutes, but quickly walked to the end of the deck. John was cussing in his mind.

"Jenna…you still didn't tell me who this crush is."

Jenna then turned around to face him. "Fine, if you must know…its you."

John was stunned to find out that the two felt feelings for each other. "Why haven't you told me before?"

"Well, that has been kind of hard to do. I mean, we are 4 years apart, so you have been over 18 while I had been considered a minor."

"Well, we are both legal now…and to tell you the truth, I have had a crush on you too. I guess I didn't say anything either for that same reason."

Jenna then smiled at him. He so good looking, and he just amazed her period.

"How about we do something about this crush", John said as he took Jenna's hand. "How would you like to join me for dinner tomorrow night?"

"I don't know", Jenna chuckled. "How do I know that you aren't going to be leaving here for some ring rat later on. For all I know you could have changed into a brainless wrestler now."

"Ouch", John said putting his hand on his chest. "That hurts! To let you know, I don't have a ring rat waiting for me. I'm not even staying in a hotel while I'm here…I'm staying here at the house. Also, if you think I'm brainless, why don't you join me tomorrow night, and I will prove that I'm still the same John."

Jenna just squinted her eyes, and looked at him with question. She knew that if she didn't go on the date, she would regret it later on. "Alright you're on. Dinner, tomorrow night."

John then nodded his head, and had a smile on his face. "I will pick you up at 7?"

"Alright 7 sounds fine."

John couldn't wait…this was the date he had been waiting for for so long. He was going to show Jenna that she wasn't making a mistake in accepting the date.


	2. Chapter 2

"Coming!", Jenna yelled as she heard the doorbell ring. It was the night of her and John's date, and it was 6:50 pm, so she figured the person standing on the other side of the door was John. Jenna took one more look at herself in the mirror before answering. She put on a simple black dress, hoping that it would be alright, considering she didn't even know where they were going. She then finally opened the front door, and was amazed at the person on the other side.

"Hi", she said to John, also laughing nervously.

"Hello", he answered back. She thought he looked great in a plain white shirt and khakis. "Here, this is for you", he said as he handed Jenna a single pink rose.

"That's nice, thank you."

"Are you ready?", he asked, offering his arm.

"Yeah, let's go."

Jenna was amazed on how much of a gentleman John was acting, and she was even more surprised on comfortable she felt with him. The conversation in his SUV was nice, and she was even kind of excited to see John pull into her favorite restaurant, the Olive Garden.

"Wow, John, I'm surprised", Jenna remarked as John pulled out her chair in the restaurant.

"What are you surprised about?"

"How you are acting like such a gentleman…I don't think I have ever seen this side of you before."

"Well, not a lot of people do.", he said as he took her hand. To Jenna, it felt like their hands just molded together.

Jenna just smiled at him, not being able to say anything else. "So," she began finally able to speak, "How are things going in the WWE?"

"Pretty good. Like I said last night, I have been having some good matches. I'm getting some pretty good air time, and getting exposed."

"I guess being exposed is a good thing?", she asked sarcastically.

"Ha-ha…very funny!", John retorted. He was starting to remember what kind of smart ass Jenna could be. "Its good to have your face on the television each night."

"I can only imagine."

"How is school going? Steve told me you are studying to be a nurse."

Jenna smiled at him. "Yeah I am, and school is going good. Its hard, so obviously I'm glad its Christmas break.

"What kind of nursing are you wanting to get into?" John was just fascinated by Jenna. He wanted to learn everything he could about her.

"I am studying to be a nurse practionier. I would really like to work with an orthopedic doctor, and the hospital in Birmingham, Alabama has some of the best."

"That is awesome!", John said smiling. "I think you would make a great nurse, and I can see you accomplishing those dreams."

"Thanks, that is nice of you to say."

John and Jenna's food then arrived, silencing their conversation for only a little bit. After dinner, the two decided to take a walk in a nearby park.

"I have a question for you", John started as he and Jenna sat down on a bench.

"What's that?"

"What made you have a crush on me?"

"Oh Gosh, John!", Jenna said as she started to get off the bench, but John stopped her. "Its embarrassing, please don't."

"Come on, the secret's out. You can tell me…I promise to not make fun of you."

"Ok", she started as she looked at John again. "It was your smile."

"My smile? That is it?"

"No", Jenna said as she slapped him playfully on the chest. "I really like your smile and dimples, your eyes, how you care about your family…"

John was just taken by her and didn't say anything. Jenna began to worry that she had said something wrong.

"What, did I say something wrong?"

"No", John said as he once again took Jenna's hand. "Now, was that so bad, and I'm not even making fun of you."

"Ok Mr. Tough Guy," Jenna started as she got off the bench and motioned for John to follow her. "What about me? What made you start crushing on me?"

John thought for a minute. "How long of a list do you want?"

Jenna just laughed. "Ha-ha…very funny."

"No I'm serious. I think it had to be your eyes. They have such a spark, and can light up a room, especially when you laugh."

Now it was Jenna's turn to be taken back by him. "That's nice", she added as the two got closer and closer. The moment finally happened. John and Jenna's lips touched for a soft kiss that was overdue. John deepened the kiss, and soon the two were heavily making out.

"Why don't take this somewhere more private?", John asked, caressing Jenna's cheek.

Jenna then agreed. "Ok, lets go back to my apartment."

Once Jenna and John closed the door to her apartment, the making out resumed once more. John carried Jenna bridal style to her room, and carefully placed her on the bed. Before the two of them knew it, both were only in their underwear, wanting so much more.

"Are you sure you want to do this?", John asked reluctantly breaking the kiss.

"Yes, I'm sure. I have wanted to make love with you for a long time now.", she said blushing. "Its always been my fantasy."

John then smiled at her. "Well, your fantasy is about to become a reality."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on in the night, John woke up and saw that Jenna was still next to him. "God she is so beautiful", he said to himself aloud. It scared him half to death how fast he was falling for Jenna. If he could, he would have proposed to her right there that night, but obviously knew that couldn't happen. He then carefully kissed her cheek, and reluctantly left the apartment. "This is for the best", he tried to convince himself as he went to his vehicle. Little did he know, Jenna had just woke up to find John gone, and cried herself back to sleep.

_Preview for next chapter: It will be 5 years later, and Jenna and John meet once again, in a place Jenna didn't think her past would follow her._


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you WWEAngel, CountryGirl8, and alana2awesome for the reviews! I really appreciate it!**

_Get that damn memory out of your head, _Jenna thought to herself. That fateful night happened almost 5 years ago, and still didn't know why she was still thinking about it. Maybe it was because she had just broken up with her fiancé. Maybe it was because deep down, she still cared about John. The past 5 years have been good to Jenna: she graduated at the top of her class from the University of Massachusetts, and even landed her dream job. She was the nurse practionier for Dr. James Andrews at St. Vincent's Hospital in Birmingham, Alabama. "Oh no, 8", Jenna said aloud as she hurried down the hall. Every day she and Dr. Andrews held a meeting to discuss the day's surgeries, appointments, etc.

"Come in", Dr. Andrews said as Jenna knocked on the door.

"Hi Dr. Andrews,", she said as she took her usual seat across from his big desk. "What can we expect today?"

"Well, to start off the day, we are going to have a surgery at noon. A wrestler completely tore his pectoral muscle."

"Ok", Jenna said as she writing down some notes. She was used to wrestlers coming and going. Dr. Andrews was one of the best orthopedic surgeons in Alabama, and was referred often. "Who is the wrestler?"

"John Cena", he said making eye contact. "In fact, he is in room 243. Why don't you go and discuss what will happen during the surgery, and let him know what will happen from there."

"Ok, see you in the surgery center later on.", she said trying her best to fake a smile. Her stomach just dropped when Dr. Andrews said John's name. She really wanted to ask for another nurse to take his case, but knew it wasn't possible. "Well, here is 243. I will just go in, and act professional, like I don't know who he is. Yeah, that might work."

Jenna then knocked on the door, and peeped her head through the door. _Good, he doesn't recognize me yet_, Jenna thought to herself as she walked to his bed. "Hi Mr. Cena, how are you feeling this morning?", Jenna asked, not looking at John.

"Oh pretty good, I…Jenna?" John was stunned to see her.

Jenna then gave him a small smile, and a nervous laugh. "Hi John."

"Ho…How are you? When did you start working here?" He hadn't spoken to Jenna since that one fateful night, and has regretted it ever since. He knew that he should have stayed in that room. Who knows what life would have brought them, but unfortunately, he couldn't change the past.

"I'm good, and started working here about a year and a half ago. Now, your surgery is scheduled for noon…""Its so good to see you", John interrupted. Like Jenna, he and his fiancé broke up a year ago, and still cared tremendously for Jenna.

Jenna was still explaining the surgery to John, and what to expect afterwards. She didn't want to try to chit chat about anything else.

"Jenna?"

"Yes?"

"Can we please talk for a second…without talking about my surgery?"

Jenna could tell that he looked honest. Hell, he looked honest the night of their first date, and look where that left her. "I'm on duty right now, John, and its my responsibility to get you ready for the surgery."

Jenna then continued explaining everything. "I will be back about 11:30 to get you prepped, and we will wheel your bed down to the surgery floor at 11:50. Do you have any questions for me?"

"Will you be in the room during the surgery?"

"Yes…any real questions?"

John then shook his head. He really wanted to apologize to her, but she just didn't want to hear anything he had to say.

"Alright then, I will see you at 11:30.", Jenna said as she left the room. When she closed the door, she breathed a sigh of relief. "That is over for now", she said to herself quietly.

As she walked down the hall, a familiar body was walking toward her: it was John's dad, and Jenna was genuinely happy to see him.

"Hi Mr. Cena", she said as the two embraced in a hug.

"Jenna! How are you?"

"I am good. How are you?"

"Good, good. I didn't know you worked here."

"Yeah, for about a year and a half. I'm actually the nurse who will be assisting with John's surgery."

"Really!", Mr. Cena said. "Maybe its destiny you guys met again."

"Hahaha. That is so funny.", Jenna said playfully slapping his arm.

"Can we talk serious for a moment Jenna?"

"Sure", she said as she looked at her watch. "Just for a moment. I do need to see another patient soon."

"Look, I don't know what happened between you guys, and its probably not my business. All I know is, he has been miserable, and I can tell you he is truly sorry. He still cares about you."

Jenna then wrapped Mr. Cena in a hug. "Well, thanks for telling me that. He hurt me pretty bad that one night, and he needs to tell me what you just told me."

"He will, trust me", Mr. Cena said breaking the hug. "All in due time."

Jenna just smiled at him. "Well, I hate to break up the conversation but I really need to see some other patients."

"Alright good to see you."

"You too", Jenna said smiling.

The 3 ½ hours seemed to go by fast for Jenna. She had a lot of patients to check on and paperwork to catch up on. Before she knew it, it was time to get John prepped, and soon it was time to wheel him down for surgery.

"All right", Jenna said looking at John's parents, "You guys can have a seat in the waiting room. "Dr. Andrews will be in when the surgery is finished."

"Jenna?"

"Yes John?", she said as she wheeled the bed to the elevator.

"Your going to stay right?"

"Yeah, I'm going to be in the surgery room. Don't worry, Dr. Andrews is one of the best." Before she could stop herself, she gave John's hand a quick squeeze. "Now, lets go fix your arm."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you again for the reviews! I really appreciate them!**

_The Next Day_

It was Jenna's day off, but she was wandering aimlessly around her house. "Should I go see him?", she thought to herself aloud. Sure she had plenty to do: she could clean up the house, pay some bills or just relax on her day off. No, she was going to do it. She was going to see John.

Once she made it up to the hospital, she first ran into her friend and co-worker, Ally, who was sitting at the front desk. "Hi Ally, how's it going today?", Jenna asked.

"Its going good…pretty slow actually. What are you doing here?"

"A friend of mine had surgery yesterday, and I came to visit with him.", Jenna said before walking on. "I will catch you later-maybe we can do lunch."

"Sounds good to me."

Jenna then continued walking until she found John's room. She quietly knocked, and peeked her head through. She found John's dad in the room, and John sleeping.

"Jenna, its good to see you again", Mr. Cena said hugging Jenna.

"Yes, you too. How is John feeling?"

"He's doing good. The surgery was a success, all thanks to you."

Jenna then started to blush. "No, that was due to Dr. Andrews."

Mr. Cena then picked up his jacket. "I will let you visit for awhile. I am going to run and get something to eat."

Jenna then nodded, and once Mr. Cena left, she took his seat next to the bed. _He still looks the same_, she thought. She had always loved his smile, and those dimples made her go weak at the knees. Without really thinking, she took his good hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze. John then started stirring, and once opened his eyes, he was surprised to see Jenna.

"Hey Jenna", he said groggily.

"Hi John. How are you feeling?"

"Good now that the medicine is starting to kick in. My arm was throbbing this morning."

Jenna then let out a little laugh. "Its good to know that you are feeling ok."

"Jenna, I thought today was your day off. Don't take offense to this, but I really didn't expect to see you today. I am glad to see you though", John said as he gave her hand a squeeze.

Jenna then gave him a smile. "Well, you were my patient yesterday, and I wanted to check on you."

"I see. Jenna, since you are here, can we talk seriously for a second?"

"Sure", Jenna said nervously.

John waited a minute before continuing. "I really wanted to apologize for that night I left. I shouldn't have done it."

Jenna was now starting to tear up while recalling the memory. "Why did you do it? Was I just a piece of ass you wanted that night?"

"Not at all. Like I told you that night, I really had a crush on you, but was never able to tell you. That night, after we slept together, it kind of scared me how fast I was falling for you. If I could have, I would have told you that night that I loved you and may have even proposed to you…but obviously knew that was out of the question. So, I just got up and left….and I have regretted that decision ever since. I am just hoping that one day you can forgive me, and we can go back to being friends."

Jenna as silent for a long time, and John feared that he angered her more. "Thank you for the apology", Jenna began. "I have waited a long time for that."

"Your welcome. So….where does this leave us?"

"Well", Jenna said moving from her chair to the edge of John's bed. "I think we are heading down the right road." She then leaned down gently and gave John a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

They then continued talking about the past 5 years, and what the other has accomplished. Jenna then decided to spring the surprise to John.

"John", she started reluctantly getting up from the bed, "I need to get going. I am meeting a friend of mine for lunch."

"Alright." John hated to see her go. He really liked talking to her again and catching up. The feelings for her that he had buried so long ago were now coming back.

"By the way…I talked with Dr. Andrews before I came to see you. He said that you are to be released tomorrow."

"Yeah, I talked to him before you came in here. My parents are going back to Boston, and he said not to leave town yet, because of a follow up appointment. So I am just going to get a hotel."

"Well, that is what I wanted to tell you. You don't need to get a hotel…not when you have a friend living right in town."

John looked surprised. "You want me to stay with you?"

"Sure", Jenna said almost just as surprised herself. "Your follow up appointment will be next week, so it will only be for a week. Also, I took off work to help you around as well."

"Jenna, my legs aren't broken, its just my arm that is hurt."

"Yes, I know that, but you will be surprised how much you won't be able to do with just one good arm. Besides I won't take no for an answer."

John then laughed and smiled. "Ok ok, I will stay."

Jenna then returned the smile. "Good, now I will be back tomorrow to pick you up."

"Alright I will see you tomorrow."

Later on, Jenna did have lunch with her friend Ally in the hospital cafeteria.

"Ally, am I being stupid? Should I really let him stay, especially after what he did?"

"No, you aren't being stupid. After all, you said that he did apologize right?"

"Yeah he did."

"Well, then maybe this is a good opportunity to get back to being friends. Maybe, just maybe, you guys can even get back to being lovers.", Ally said with a smirk.

"Oh come on, that happened almost 5 years ago. I'm sure he doesn't have those feelings anymore. For all I know, he could be married now."

"You are so in love with him."

Jenna looked at her friend for awhile, and then smiled. "Is it that obvious?"

Ally started laughing as Jenna continued on. "Seriously Ally, what if he doesn't feel the same way?"

Ally then shrugged. "There is only one way to find out."


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, here we are", Jenna said as she and John walked into her apartment in downtown Birmingham. She still wasn't sure if this was a good idea, but really couldn't imagine him in a hotel by himself for a week. She then started fearing that they would get close again, and he would leave again in a week. Jenna had a lot of questions in her head, but obviously couldn't answer them right now.

"Wow, this is pretty nice", John said looking around and then locking eyes with Jenna.

"Thanks…sorry it's a mess. I'm not here a lot."

"No, its not messy." John then saw a bookshelf full of pictures. He walked over to look at them, and one struck him immediately. "Was this one taken that Christmas 5 years ago?"

Jenna walked over and saw the picture of all 5 Cena boys and herself. "Yeah, that was taken the night you asked me out", Jenna said as she shyly walked away.

"I don't see any boyfriend or husband pictures."

"Well, there shouldn't be any there because I don't have one. Come on, I will show you to your room."

John then followed Jenna into a huge master bedroom, that was decorated with browns and turquoise blues. "Jenna, now correct me if I am wrong, but this looks like your room."

"Yeah it is", Jenna said as she plopped his suitcases on the floor. "Now, you have your own bathroom here, and towels are here…"

As she was walking toward the bathroom, John stopped her by taking her arm. "You don't have to give up your room. I can take the couch."

"No", Jenna said as she shook her head. "You are the one recovering from surgery, and need the extra comfort. I can take the couch, its fine."

"Thank you", John said inching closer. He had felt a sudden urge to kiss her, but knew it was too soon for that. He wanted her to feel comfortable with him again, and to trust him again. "By the way", he said backing off just a tad, "I'm sorry if I hit a sore spot when I talked about the boyfriend or husband pictures."

"No its ok", as they made their way back to the living room. "I did have some fiancé pictures up, but we broke up several months ago."

"Can I ask what happened?"

"We just changed. He was a good guy, but the closer the wedding got, the more we would fight, and I finally just broke it off. How about you, John? Any girlfriend or fiancé pictures at home?"

John then shook his head no. "Nope not anymore. The girl I last dated and I broke up almost a year ago. We were engaged for a bit, but we mutually broke it off not too long after."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, its ok." By this time, John and Jenna were both sitting on the couch, and John was caressing her cheek. He REALLY wanted to kiss her, but stopped himself. 

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

Jenna just smiled at him. She couldn't talk right now, mainly because she was in awe of his touch. It was beginning to feel like old times.

After lunch, the two decided to sit down and watch a movie. It wasn't too long, and Jenna fell asleep. She was awoken a little bit later by the smell of food. She then noticed that she was in her bedroom, not the couch she had fallen asleep on. _How in the world did I get here?_, she thought.

As she walked into the kitchen, she saw John find the plates and saw take out containers on the counter. He then turned around and saw her staring at him in the kitchen doorway.

"Hey, how was your nap?", he asked with a smile.

"It was good, thanks", she said walking toward the food. "How did I get into my bedroom?"

"I hoisted you over my shoulder."

Jenna then looked puzzled. "How did you do that?"

"Well, it wasn't easy with my arm, but I carefully got you there."

"Well, thanks for bringing me there. You could have just left me on the couch."

John just shrugged. "Well, I knew that you would be more comfortable in your own bed."

Jenna smiled at him. "When did you get dinner? How long was I asleep?"

"Boy, you are just full of questions!", John said laughing. "You were asleep for about an hour and a half, and after I put you in your room, I took off to find a burger place." He then opened the containers to find hamburgers and fries, and turned toward Jenna. "You still like that right?"

"Yeah its still one of my favorites."

"Good", John said heading toward the living room.

"So, did you want to do something tonight?", Jenna asked while they were eating dinner.

"If you don't mind, I was just kind of hoping to stay inside tonight. I am still kind of tired and sore from the surgery. If you had made plans earlier, don't let me stop you."

"No I hadn't made plans, and actually staying in sounds great. You are probably tired because you hoisted me over your shoulder."

"I wouldn't say it was that. Besides, I threw you over my good shoulder.", John said giggling.

Jenna smiled. The rest of the evening flew by. They were either talking, looking at some pictures that Jenna had and watching some television. "Well, I guess I'm going to head for bed", John said reluctantly getting off the couch. Jenna got up as well.

"Good night."

"Umm…Jenna, could I…um…ask a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Could you help me get my t-shirt off, and help me get into my pajama pants?"

"Umm…sure", Jenna said as the two went toward the bedroom. Jenna was ever so careful taking off John's shirt. _Oh my God, he is buff!_, she thought. She couldn't help but caress his shirtless abs and sides. _He's huge!, _she thought as she pulled off his pants, and ever so carefully helped with his pajama pants. She needed to push those thoughts out of her mind, but just couldn't. John and Jenna's eyes never left each other as she helped him, and it seemed as if their lips got closer and closer….


	6. Chapter 6

"Jenna, may I tell you something?", John asked breaking the silence.

"Sure." Jenna was now cussing under her breath. She was sure that if John hadn't started talking, they would be kissing right now, and she would have let him.

John then took Jenna's hand, and they both sat down on the bed. "I want to tell you exactly what's going on in my head right now."

"Ok, go ahead."

"Jenna, I just want to tell you that I have never stopped loving you, and although I told you in the hospital already once, leaving you that night was the biggest mistake of my life, and I do regret it. I think us being together again is a sign. A sign that maybe…possibly…we can try to work things out.", John confessed as he once again moved closer again to Jenna. "What do you say?"

Jenna was dumbfounded. She would have never thought that in a million years the man she too still loved, also loved her back. "I still love you John", she said through tears. "I do have one question though: What do we do after next week is over?"

"Anything we want to, baby! The doctor gave me like a years date to return, and all I am committed to right now is the Tribute to the Troops in early December. Other than that, I am all yours…that is if you want me to. I can stay with you, you can come with me to Tampa or even come back home to Boston. Its completely up to you", John said caressing Jenna's cheek.

"Well, you know I can't leave work just like that," Jenna said now linking her arms around John's neck. "If we were really going to do this, I would ask that you would stay here until at least you leave for Iraq."

"Baby, I would do anything for you, to keep you in my life permanently. Lets worry about all that later. Lets just focus on tonight…and us."

"Ok", Jenna said. John, still caressing her cheek, leaned down and hungrily kissed Jenna. It was what both of them wanted for so long, and it felt so good.

"I want to do this right", Jenna said breaking the kiss. "You go sit in the living room, and I want to set the bedroom in the "romantic" mood."

"Ok", John said smiling and kissed her quickly. "Don't be too long."

"You have waited almost 5 years champ!", the blonde said sarcastically. "You can wait another 5-10 minutes."

Once Jenna was in her room alone, she got some candles out of her bathroom, and lit them around the frame of the bed. The candles made the room smell awesome, and made her more in the mood. She then looked through her dresser drawer, and found a piece of baby blue lingerie. _Perfect_, she thought as she quickly changed. The lingerie barely covered her butt, and knew John would love it. "Ok, you can come back in", Jenna yelled to John excitedly. She was kneeling on her bed, and when she saw John's expression, she was even beyond excited.

"Wow, the room…you, its all so beautiful", John said kneeling in front of Jenna, beginning to kiss her neckline.

"Thank you, I wanted it to be perfect."

"Jenna, if it would have been during the day with the lights on, it would have been perfect. Its perfect as long as I am with you."

John and Jenna then began kissing hungrily, as Jenna pushed John to his back so she could be on top. She then took off her lingerie, and John smiled shyly at the sight in front of him. Jenna then began kissing him again, and not too long after, John turned her over so he could be on top, and slowly entered her once his pants were off. "Oh my God", Jenna moaned as John began thrusting more.

"Are you ok?", he asked.

Jenna couldn't talk, so she just nodded her head. The feeling of him being inside of her was absolutely awesome, and she didn't want it to stop. About another hour later, the tired reunited couple lay exhausted in bed.

"Jenna?", John started as looked down at Jenna. Jenna then turned to him.

"Yes?"

"I love you. I love you so much!"

Jenna smiling, sat up and kissed John again. "I love you too."

In the middle of the night, Jenna woke up, half expecting to find John being gone. She was pleasantly surprised to see John still in her bed, lying on his back, peacefully sleeping. While smiling, she kissed his cheek, snuggled into his side, and went back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Jenna woke up to soft kisses on her lips, nose and neckline. "Mmmm, now this is a morning wake up call", she said finally opening her eyes. She had to smile at the sight in front of her: John was on top of her (the best he could), stroking her face and looking deep into her eyes.

"Good morning."

"Good morning", John said back to her as he quickly kissed her again.

"Jenna, may I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"This is probably going to sound corny, but last night was amazing. I haven't felt love from someone like that in a long time. It feels great to have you back in my arms.", he added kissing the top of Jenna's forehead.

"Yeah that was pretty corny", Jenna said as she started laughing, "but I liked it! Last night was incredible, and I am happy to be back in your arms."

"So, what is on the agenda for today?"

"Anything we want. If you don't mind, I'm always running around between work or errands, so I would really like to just stay in today."

"That sounds perfect", John said smiling.

"Well, how about I go make some breakfast, and you can stay here if you like and go back to sleep."

"No way John! Besides, how are you going to handle breakfast with only one arm? How about I help you."

"Alright deal."

John and Jenna made their way into the kitchen to start on breakfast. John did try to make breakfast by himself, while Jenna sat back and watched. She was right-it wasn't as easy as he thought, and soon Jenna joined him. She thought it was hilarious how much he tried to act like a big tough guy and do things by himself. When he figured out he couldn't, he would just look at her with those puppy dog eyes that he knew she couldn't resist.

The next few days went on uneventful. The new couple spent most of their time either just hanging on in the apartment, doing stuff around town or spending more time in the bedroom. Before they knew it, it was time for John's follow up appointment with Dr. Andrews.

"John, everything is looking great. Everything is healing properly.", Dr. Andrews said pointing to the X-rays.

"That is awesome", John said looking toward Jenna, and smiled. "When can I start rehabbing and figure out a return date?"

"Let's start lightly rehabbing in the beginning of November, and like I said before, we are looking at a 6-12 month return date."

"Alright thank you so much."

"Your welcome."

John noticed that Jenna was silent as they were walking back to the SUV. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing", Jenna lied.

"Jenna, I can tell you are lying to me."

"How can you tell that?", she asked as she drove back to the apartment.

"You won't look at me."

"John, I'm telling you I am fine, and nothing is wrong."

"Ok, if you say so."

The rest of the car ride was pretty quiet. John knew that something was bugging Jenna, he just didn't know what it was. "Ok, now will you tell me what's going on?", John asked as they walked into the apartment they had shared for a week now.

"Fine, you want to know. What's going to happen to us?", Jenna asked through tears.

"What are you talking about?"

"When you were talking about your return date with Dr. Andrews. It just seems like your biggest concern is to get back into the ring, which I can understand. I know that is your passion and career. It just seemed like you were so focused on that…you were just pushing us aside."

"Baby…", John said as he pulled her into his arm. "I am sorry if this hurts. Yes, I am anxious to get back into the wrestling ring. It is my passion, and the thing I love to do. Yes, things are going to be a little bit different with you starting back at work soon and me leaving for the Tribute to the Troops in early December, but do you know what is the most important thing in my life right now?"

"What?"

"You…and our relationship. Jenna, seeing you again was a sign. I firmly believe that. It was a sign that we are meant to be together. I can assure you right now that when I do get back on the road, I am not that type of person who could ever cheat on his girlfriend. You are the only person I will ever want. Whatever comes our way, we will get through it together. We can make this work. Is that what was bothering you?"

"I'm sorry. Maybe it was or wasn't, I don't know. I guess I was going to be afraid things would get different when you get back to work, and would be forgotten about."

"Don't worry, I can't ever forget about you.", John said as he looked deep into Jenna's eyes. "You are WAY to important to me, and I am not going to screw this up again. Besides, I won't be leaving for like another two months. Why are we worrying about this now?"

"Cause I am a worry wart. I am so sorry for the argument. Forgive me?"

John then bent down and gently kissed Jenna's lips. "Already have."


	8. Chapter 8

It was the night before John had to leave for Tribute to the Troops. Jenna had a long, exhausting day at the hospital, so the couple were just hanging out in the apartment, savoring their last few hours together. _Wow, I still can't believe he is mine_, Jenna thought looking up at John. They were cuddling on the couch, with her head lying on his lap.

"What are you thinking about, baby?", John asked when he noticed Jenna staring at him.

"Nothing really. Just how lucky I am to actually be able to call you my boyfriend", she said now straddling John. "When I was in high school I never thought I would be able to, and now that I can, its just awesome."

John just smiled at her, and kissed his girlfriend's lips gently. "You are awesome, do you know that?"

"Yeah I have been told that a time or two. Are you nervous about leaving tomorrow?"

"No, why would I be?", John asked shrugging.

"Well, what I meant was the going overseas part. I would be terrified to be in a war zone."

"We aren't exactly in the combat zones. We are on the bases, and those are safe. It does cross my mind every once in awhile, but we are there to support the military and to kind of bring home to them."

"That is awesome, and I am sure they appreciate it."

"I would like to think so", John said leaning in for a kiss.

"Will you promise me something?"

"Sure, baby, anything."

"Be safe over there, ok? I don't want you to come home with anything more than a hurt arm."

John gave her a reassuring smile, and kissed the top of her forehead. "I promise. By the way, do you want one of your Christmas presents early?", he asked hoping it would lighten the mood.

"Sure!" John then left to get his gift from its secret location. She and John had only been together right around two months, and she heard him say one of your Christmas presents. She wasn't even expecting anything at all!

"Wow, I must have been a real good girl, huh?", she asked John as he came back to the couch.

"You are always a good girl!", he said while placing a kiss on the cheek. "Go ahead and open it!"

Jenna then tore open the shiny paper, and opened the tiny box. Inside was a beautiful, gold locket. Inside were two pictures: on the left was of John and Jenna when she was in high school. The other was of them taken when they first got together.

"John its beautiful!", she said as she hugged him. "I love it, thank you!"

"Your welcome," he said returning her kiss. "You do recognize the pictures right?"

"Yes, silly. The left one we took while I was in high school. I remember Steve was teasing us because we should have been a couple. The other one Ally took at the hospital. I absolutely love it!", she said while putting it on.

"I figured I would give this to you early, especially since I am leaving tomorrow. I know that I have always told you how I am always in your heart. Now, I am literally.", John said smiling.

"I will never take it off!"

The next morning was one of the hardest for John and Jenna. They had to be at the airport at 5AM, and John didn't want to leave the comfort of Jenna's arms.

"John, lets go man!", Randy Orton yelled to his friend as he walked toward the gate.

"Alright, I will be right there.", he yelled back and then turning his attention to Jenna once again. "Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I will be fine", Jenna said through tears. "Just remember your promise."

"I will."

"I don't suppose that you will be able to call during down time will you?"

"Probably not. Our schedules are usually kept pretty tight. If I can though, I will. Deal?"

Jenna smiled again at him. "Deal. I don't want to say this, but you better go. I don't want you to miss your flight."

"Alright", John said kissing Jenna's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too!" John gave Jenna another quick kiss on the lips and took off toward the gate, and just like that, he was gone. _This is going to be a long 4 days!_, Jenna thought to herself as she headed back home.

Later on in the morning, Jenna decided to run to the bank before going to work. She was daydreaming in line, playing with her locket when it happened. It was all so fast. Two men ran into the bank, yelling and screaming, and instructing everyone to get down on the floor. Then it hit her. She didn't know what hit her, but she could feel immense pain and was feeling weak. She dropped to her knees clutching her stomach, never feeling this kind of pain before. While blacking out, she could see the two bank robbers, and the horrible pain once again. Her last thought was of John. There was no way to tell him what happened, and was afraid to never be able to see his face again….


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter! You guys are awesome!**

After what seemed like an eternity (in reality it was just a few seconds), the robbery was over. The cops came, and ambulances came to rush the injured to the hospital. Out of all the injuries, Jenna's was the most serious. As soon as she was brought to the hospital, she was rushed into surgery to remove the bullets. As it looked, Jenna had been shot in the back and once in the stomach. Ally had been contacted, and was given Jenna's cell phone by a nurse she had known. She needed to call John but didn't know if he would be able to answer, or even hear his phone ring at all. _Only one way to find out…_, Ally thought trying not to cry again.

After several rings, John's phone indeed went to voicemail. Ally then decided she had to leave him a message.

"Hey John, its Ally, Jenna's friend from the hospital. Hey, I needed to let you know something. Jenna went to the bank several hours after she dropped you off at the airport, and there was a robbery. John…she was shot. Um, I really don't know anything else. She is in surgery now. Once I know something, I will call with an update, or if you get this message you can call back on Jenna's phone. I have it. I guess I will talk to you later. Bye."

Ally then closed the cell phone and noticed a doctor walking toward her. _Oh my God!, he has a lot of blood on his scrubs!_, she thought crying again. She then stood up when he walked closer.

"Excuse me, are you here for Jenna Malone?"

"Yes, I'm Ally. How is she?"

"She is extremely lucky. I removed two bullets: one from her back and from her abdomen. If the bullet in her back would have been another inch to her left, she would probably be paralyzed right now. Once she wakes up and we do more tests, I think she will have to also work with a pathologist, although we won't know that for sure until we run further tests. We also had to remove one of her spleen that was severely damaged."

"Is she going to be ok?", Ally asked holding a breath.

"The next couple of days are going to be crucial. She is also coming out of surgery now. So, with all the pain she will be experiencing, I did give her some medication, so she probably won't be waking up for several more hours."

"Can I see her?"

"Sure, she is in room 323. Go ahead and talk to her, but remember she will look like she is sleeping."

"Ok. Thanks.", Ally said as she headed toward Jenna's room. When she got there, she couldn't believe the sight. Jenna was laying in the bed, and it did indeed look like she was sleeping. Ally could see that she was hooked up to all kinds of machines. She then sat by the bed and took a hold of Jenna's hand. Ally then looked toward the ceiling. "Please God, take care of my friend.

_Sorry so short. The next chapter will be John's reaction._


	10. Chapter 10

_4 days later_

_God, its so good to be almost home!_, John thought as his flight was touching down in Birmingham. As he walked off the plane and into the airport, he noticed one thing missing: Jenna. _Where is she? Surely she didn't forget._, he kept thinking. Then, his phone started beeping. He was finally able to get access from his phone, and when he took it out of his pocket, he noticed he had several messages. He sat down on a bench while listening to some from his dad, one of his brothers, and then he started listening to the message from Ally, and stood right up. _Oh my God!_, he thought. "I need to get to the hospital!"

Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Ally had never left Jenna's side. In the past 4 days, there was little improvement in Jenna. She had drifted in and out of consciousness, and Ally secretly thought she was waiting for John. As Ally was about to drift off to sleep in her chair, she heard a knock on the door. When she turned her head to the opening door, she smiled at the figure coming in.

"Ally…", he said as he walked over to his girlfriend's friend, and gave her a quick hug. "I'm so sorry I couldn't get your message until now."

"Its ok. I didn't know if you would even be able to get service, but I thought it would be better to get a message than finding out now."

John nodded in agreement. "What happened?", he asked breaking the hug.

"Several hours after she dropped you off at the airport, she went to the bank before working a late shift at the hospital. The bank was robbed, and she was shot twice. One bullet hit her back, and the other hit her in the belly."

"Is she going to be ok?", John asked as he took Ally's chair next to Jenna's bed, and sadly looked upon Jenna.

"The doctor says she is extremely lucky. He doesn't think there will be any permanent damage, but they will have to run tests once she is fully conscious."

"She hasn't even been conscious?"

"Well, she has drifted in and out. In my opinion, John, I think she has been waiting for you."

John nodded, and then turned to Ally. "Why don't you go and get some sleep. I can take over staying here."

"Ok, call me with any new developments."

"I will. Oh, Ally?"

"Yes," she said walking half way out the door.

"Thanks for being here while I couldn't."

Ally smiled back at John and left the room. John then turned his attention back to Jenna, and lightly stroked the hand he was holding. "Jenna, I am so sorry for not being here. I wasn't here to protect you. I am so sorry…", he said while a couple of tears ran down his cheek.

"Baby, I need you to know something. You are so important to me, and I love you so much. I hope you aren't thinking of going anywhere because I don't want you to leave me. Jenna, I promise you with every inch of my being that I am going to show you better how much you mean to me."

John then looked again at Jenna. He noticed that she was moving her head around, and her eyes fluttered open. She then looked at John, and smiled.

"Hey baby."

John couldn't hold back his emotions any longer, and hugged Jenna as best he could without hurting her. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too."

"When did you get here?"

"Earlier today. I am so sorry I wasn't here for you…to protect you."

"I know you had other obligations, and who knew that the bank was going to be robbed."

John smiled at her. "I guess I should go tell your doctor that you are awake."

He then went into the hallway, and was followed back into the room by Jenna's doctor.

"Now Jenna," he started as he pressed her legs in several different places, "Can you feel me pressing into your legs?"

"Yes I can feel that."

"Well, that is a good sign. You still have feeling in your legs. Now, we are going to have you rest tonight and tomorrow, we are going to run more tests to see if you are going to need to work with a therapist or not.

"Can I ask a dumb question, doc?"

"Sure, Mr. Cena, what is it?"

"Jenna said that she had feeling in her legs. Why would she still need to work with a physical therapist?"

"Well, yes she may still have feeling, but she may have to be re-taught how to walk or even write. The bullet entered on her right side, and we are not exactly sure the extent of the damage yet. All the tests tomorrow should help us determine what is expected afterwards. Now, Jenna, you get some rest, and we will get those tests done tomorrow."

"Ok, thank you."

Once everyone had cleared the room, Jenna then turned her attention toward John. "You aren't going anywhere, right?"

John shook his head. "Nope, I am staying right here where I am needed."

"Thank you", Jenna said as she drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, Jenna waited for her doctor to come into her room. In just a few minutes, her doctor was going to wheel her down to the physical therapy department to run the tests, and see how hurt Jenna was. John was sitting at the edge of the bed, and he could tell something was going on in his girlfriend's head.

"Jenna, what's up?", John asked as he took Jenna's hand.

"Nothing."

"You are lying to me."

"How do you know that?"

"You won't look at me."

Jenna then took a long deep breath. "I'm just nervous about these tests."

"You don't need to be", John told her as he moved closer. "Everything will be fine, and if you need some extra therapy, then so be it. You will get through it."

"Promise?"

"I promise. You want to know how I know?"

"How do you know?"

"Cause I will be there every step of the way to help you out."

Jenna then smiled at her boyfriend. "Thank you baby."

Before John could respond, Jenna's doctor came into the room and helped her into a wheel chair. They were soon in the physical therapy department, and the physical therapist helped her out of the wheel chair.

"How are you doing? Are you ok?", the therapist, Carla, asked making sure Jenna was steady.

"Yes, I think so…just a little wobbly."

"Ok, well that's good. Now, I need you to position both your hands on the bars on either side of you. Then, I just need you to walk like you normally would, one foot in front of the other."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, go ahead. Don't worry, I'm not going to let you fall. Just go nice and slow, and you will be fine."

Jenna did as she was told, and although timid at first, she started walking with those balancing bars. She would occasionally look at John, who never left her side, and he gave her a reassuring smile to tell her to go on.

About an hour later, Jenna was back in her room, and John had nothing but words of encouragement for her.

"Baby, you did awesome!", he said pulling her into a big, bear hug.

"Thank you, I'm still nervous as to what my doctor is going to say."

John then cradled Jenna's face in his hands. "Everything will be fine. Remember, I am here no matter what."

Jenna smiled as her doctor walked in the room. _Well, he looks optimistic. Is that a good sign?_, Jenna thought to herself as the doctor began.

"Jenna, I have very good news. Carla said that your leg strength needs to be rebuilt, which could be a result of lying in the bed for the past several days. You also could write your name and do other tasks you could before."

John and Jenna both smiled at each other. "So, what does that mean?"

"You are having a little trouble with the walking, and like I said that could be from lying in that bed or the shot to your back. I am recommending some therapy for your legs for about 4 weeks, and also during that time, I recommend that you walk around with a therapy walker."

Jenna looked disgusted. "A walker! Like an old lady walker!"

"Its not necessarily an old lady walker", her doctor chuckled. "Yes, it has a similar design, but its specifically for this purpose. Like I said, with your therapy sessions, you should be able to walk without it in no time. Also, I am releasing you tomorrow as well."

"See, there is some good news", John said as he looked at Jenna.

"Alright, I have other patients to see", Jenna's doctor concluded as he shook John and Jenna's hand. "Jenna, I will get you all set up in the morning, and you will be released from there."

"Thank you", Jenna said as he left the room. John then noticed she had tears in her eyes. "Jenna, what's wrong?"

"I don't like the idea of walking around with a walker for the next month."

"Honey, it will help you heal better. I promise. Besides, no one will make fun of you. If they do, I will hurt them", he added making Jenna laugh. "See, I knew that would bring a smile to your face."

The next day was a celebration: Jenna finally got to go home! John held the door open for her as they entered the apartment, and Jenna was surprised how that walker helped her move around alot better.

"It is so awesome to be home!", Jenna said plopping down on her couch, and then turning to John. "Thank you!"

"What for?", he asked as he sat next to her.

"For being my support. You don't even know how much it meant to me that you were there at the hospital, and in the therapy room just rooting for me. Just that alone makes me want to heal faster for you."

John then smiled at her and leaned in for a soft kiss. "Baby, I want to talk to you about something."

"Sure, what is it?"

He then took a deep breath, and Jenna could tell he was nervous. "How would you feel about moving back to Boston with me?"

"Huh?"

"I have been thinking about this, Jenna. I still have my house in Tampa, and I haven't even been there since we have been together. I am going to sell it. I then thought about moving back to Boston to be closer to family. I just want you there with me."

"What about my job, and my friends?"

"I promise you that you can find another job in Boston, or even better yet, you don't even have to work and just travel with me. As for your friends, they would be welcome anytime", he said kneeling down in front of her. "I know this is huge, us moving in together permanently, but I feel it is the right decision. What do you say?"

"Well, I don't think we would be able to do it until our therapy sessions are over, and I know that I would definitely not be returning to work with this injury so I could give notice right now."

"So, does that mean yes?"

Jenna then smiled at her boyfriend. After the last several days of him showing her support and how much he loves her, she just couldn't refuse. "Yes, my answer is yes."

John then smiled and then leaned in for a soft kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too, John. I love you very much." At that very moment, both of them realized something: they had found the person they were meant to be with for the rest of their lives, and John had ideas cooking in his head on how to make that dream a reality.


	12. Chapter 12

The next few weeks seemed to fly by for John and Jenna. They were both working hard in their therapy sessions, and John was making his return at the Royal Rumble. It was December 22, one of Jenna's last sessions. Before she went to the therapy department, she decided to go talk to her boss, Dr. Andrews, and give him her actual resignation.

"Hi Dr. Andrews, thank you for seeing me", Jenna said as she walked through his door.

"Not a problem. How are you feeling?"

"I am feeling terrific. John and I are doing great, and things couldn't be better."

"That is wonderful to hear. Now, tell me. What can I do for you today?"

"Well," Jenna started, "I wanted to give you my resignation. I'm not coming back to work."

"Why?", Dr. Andrews asked confused.

"Well, John and I are moving back to Boston after the new year to be closer to our family. I knew that it would be awhile before I could come back to work, and I know this is right. I am either going to find a job in Boston, or not work for awhile and travel with John when he returns to work next month."

"Anything I can do to change your mind?"

"Nope," Jenna said shaking her head. "Its made up."

"Well, I can respect that. It was a pleasure working with you, Jenna.", Dr. Andrews stated as he extended his hand.

"Thank you, Dr. Andrews. Its been an honor working here.", she said as she took the older man's hand. "I hate to cut this short, but I need to get upstairs for my therapy session. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas Jenna!"

Jenna then made her way into the elevator and up two flights to the therapy floor. She was kind of sad that John wasn't with her today. He told her he had last minute Christmas shopping to do, and she was sure it was probably for her. A few minutes later, she found her therapist, Carla, and got started.

"Jenna, you are doing fantastic!", Carla told her as they continued walking exercises.

"Thank you. Sometimes I feel like I don't need that walker anymore."

"Well, do you want to try walking without it?"

"Are you sure?", Jenna asked nervously.

"I think you are ready."

"Ok", Jenna said as she started walking by herself for the first time in 3 weeks. "OH MY GOSH!", she screamed as she walked to the end of the room. "That was awesome!"

"See, I told you you could do it!", Carla said proudly. "You walked from one end of the room to the other by yourself and not holding on to anything."

Jenna was now in tears. "This is great! So, no more walker right?"

"Well, I could keep it around for just a little longer until you gain full strength back, but I think a couple of more sessions and you will be good to go."

"Wonderful!

The next day, John and Jenna were sitting in the airport waiting for their flight to Boston. "You seem in a really good mood", John said as he pulled Jenna closer to him.

"Why shouldn't I be? Its almost Christmas. Plus I am really excited to be going to your house again for the holidays."

John smiled at her as their flight was announced, and 2 hours later, they were walking through the airport in Boston looking for John's dad.

"John! Jenna!", his dad yelled, pulling the two into a hug. "Merry Christmas guys! Its so good to have you guys home."

"Its good to be home!", Jenna added as they walked toward the baggage claim.

"May I say something?", John's dad asked stopping the couple before leaving the airport.

"Sure, dad what is it?", John asked slightly confused.

"Its about time you guys became an item!", he stated as John and Jenna both laughed. "Yes, dad I will agree. I took way too long."

Two days later, John woke up before Jenna and saw that it was snowing outside the house. After leaving the bedroom for a little bit, he came back inside with a warm cup of hot chocolate, and started leaving trails of kisses down Jenna's neck.

"Good morning, baby!", Jenna said groggily.

"Good morning, and Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!", she said as she gave John a quick, soft kiss.

"Do you realize, Ms. Malone, this is our first Christmas together as a couple?"

"Yes, I did realize that", Jenna said as she looked at the clock. "John, its only 7AM!"

"I know, I know, but I wanted to give you my Christmas present before we went downstairs with everyone.", he told her as he led her to the window.

"Ok, ok."

"Go ahead and look out the window."

Jenna did as she was told, and tears sprang to her eyes when she saw John's creation. He wrote _John Loves Jenna_ in the snow. "John, its beautiful!", she said giving her boyfriend a hug.

"Here this is for you also.", he said giving Jenna a small jewelry box.

When she opened the box, she was flabbergasted. Inside the box, was a white gold necklace with a heart diamond pendant.

"Its beautiful! I love it and I love you!", Jenna exclaimed as she jumped into John's arms for a hug and kiss.

"Well, I told you along time ago that you stole my heart and maybe this could be a good symbol of my love for you. When we are apart, maybe you will think of me from time to time and know that you are in my heart."

"You are awesome, do you know that?"

"Yeah, I have been told that", John giggled as he pulled in Jenna for another hug.

"I would give you your present now, but I want you to have it in front of everyone", Jenna said as she broke the hug.

"Ok", John said smiling. "I think I hear everyone downstairs. Why don't we join them."

A few minutes later, the couple joined the rest of the Cena family downstairs in the family room by the Christmas tree. Soon all the gifts were opened, and Mrs. Cena started cleaning up the wrapping paper, and then Jenna stopped her.

"I have one more present for John", she said nervously, and John looked both shocked and excited. "As you guys know, I have had to walk with this silly walker for the last several weeks because I didn't have full leg strength." Jenna then turned her attention to her boyfriend. "John, if you don't mind, could you please stand at the other end of the room please?"

John did as he was told, and Jenna went to the other end standing by the couch. "Steve, can you please take this?", she asked giving him the walker.

"Ok", the younger Cena brother said confused.

Jenna then started walking toward John and she could gasps all around her, and John had the biggest smile on his face as she walked into his arms. "This is the best Christmas present anyone could have ever gotten me", he told her with a few tears in his eyes and still hugging her.

"So how is the walking going?", Steve asked as he put the walker in the corner.

"Good. Its only been a few days, and I am still a little wobbly, but my therapist says a few more sessions I should be good to go."

"That is awesome baby!", John said as he placed a soft kiss on Jenna's forehead.

"Since we are still handing out gifts, I have one more and its for Jenna", John began as he faced his girlfriend. "Jenna, I think we are destined to be together. We met again after being apart for 5 years, and I have learned in the 2 months we have been together not to take anything for granted. You are so important to me, and I love you so much." John then dropped to one knee as the tears started flowing from Jenna's eyes. "Jenna, you have always been considered apart of the Cena family since you were in school. I would like to make that official. Jenna Malone, will you marry me?"

_Next Chapter: What will Jenna's answer be?_


	13. Chapter 13

Jenna was shocked, to say the least. Her wonderful boyfriend was kneeling in front of her with a beautiful 1.5 princess cut diamond. She knew her answer right away, and didn't hesitate to tell him.

"YES,YES, YES!!!!", Jenna yelled as John swooped her up into a big hug and twirled her around the room.

"Allow me", John said happily as he placed the beautiful ring on Jenna's finger. He then placed a soft kiss on her lips, and were still lovingly gazing at each other when John's family bombarded them with hugs.

"I knew that you should have been apart of the family along time ago!", Steve said as he gave his good friend a hug. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you Steve!"

John's mom then came into the room with glasses full of apple and orange juice. "Sorry, I don't have any champagne, but we need to celebrate this wonderful occasion!" Everyone took glasses and toasted John and Jenna's engagement.

Later on, the newly engaged couple were happily talking about the day's events in bed.

"So, did I surprise you?", John asked as he lovingly gave Jenna a kiss on the neck.

"Very much so!"

"Good, my plan worked", he said smiling devilishly.

"Well, the next question…when do you want to set the date?"

"What are you thinking, Jenna? I am game for anything."

"Well…I have always wanted a fall wedding, like September or October."

"Ok", John nodded. "Tell you what, I get my schedule in the next couple of days. When I get it, we can take a look at it, and see what works the best."

"Alright it's a deal.", Jenna said smiling.

"Kiss on it?"

"Sure." John then leaned down toward the body he had been hovering over and gave her a long, soft kiss. "I love you baby!"

"I love you too, John."

A couple of days later, John and Jenna decided to go house hunting. They went around with a realtor and soon found their "dream" home: a two story Victorian mansion with big spacious rooms and big closets, something that was a plus to Jenna.

"Jenna, what do you think?", John asked as they took a tour of the first floor by themselves.

"I love it! The rooms are nice and spacious, and it has nice sized closets."

"Of course you would like the closets, you're a woman!", John said jokingly.

"Ha-ha you are so funny!" she said as she hit John playfully in the stomach.

As they were sharing a hug, the realtor came back inside.

"What do you guys think?", she asked as she came into the kitchen to join John and Jenna.

"We love it", John told her taking one last look around and gave Jenna one more look. She smiled at him, and told the realtor they would take the house.

"Great!", she said shaking both John and Jenna's hand. "How about we go back to the office and get the paperwork ready?"

The week flew by, and soon John and Jenna were in their bedroom in their new house.

"Jenna, what do you think of your new room?", John asked as he pulled his fiancé into a hug.

"I love it! I have never owned a house before, and I don't think I have ever slept in such a HUGE room."

"Well, Jenna, all I have to say is welcome home!", John added before kissing Jenna good night.

_It was kind of a boring chapter-basic info to get their new house. Next chapter: John returns to the WWE from injury._


	14. Chapter 14

_January 2008-Night of Royal Rumble return_

It was the first night Jenna spent on the road with John, and she was absolutely amazed on how much it took to make a pay-per-view or show run smoothly. John had introduced her to several crewmen, and other superstars. She and Maria took an instant liking to each other and had become fast friends.

"So Jenna, I never did ask you. How did you and John meet?"

"Well, I was best friends with his brother in high school, but secretly had a crush on him. Well, about 5 years ago, we told each other our feelings, but to make a long story short, we didn't end up together. We actually met up again this past October. I worked at the hospital where John had his shoulder surgery."

"Awww, that is sweet. Now you guys are engaged! That is awesome! When is the big day?"

"September 20, we are getting married in Boston. How about you Maria? Any boyfriends or husband?"

Maria shook her head. "No, no husband or boyfriend, but believe me, I'm still looking", she said winking, then looking at her watch. "Oh, I hate to run out but I need to start getting ready for my match." Maria then got up off the couch and hugged her new friend. "See you around?"

"Definitely. Good luck tonight."

"Thanks!", Maria yelled walking out the door.

Jenna was left alone in John's locker room. She then decided to snoop around and see if she couldn't find John. After looking around for awhile, she saw John talking with his good friend, Randy Orton. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Absolutely not!", John exclaimed putting his arm around her waist and kissing her forehead. "Randy, I don't know if you guys have met, but this is my fiancé, Jenna. Jenna, this is Randy."

"No, we haven't met, but it feels like I already know you the way John has been talking about you", he said smiling and extending his hand. "Actually John was just telling me how you guys just got engaged over the holidays, congratulations!"

"Thank you. I'm pretty excited", Jenna said smiling at John, who winked back at her.

The three carried on their conversation for a little while longer, and then Randy looked at his watch.

"You know what guys, I need to go call Samantha before I get ready for my match. I'll see you guys around. Good to meet you Jenna", Randy said as he started walking off.

"See you man", John said waving back, and then turned his attention to Jenna. "Well, are you hungry? We could go to catering before I really need to get ready for my match."

"Not really, I would just really like to spend alone time with you in the locker room, away from everyone.", Jenna said naughtily wiggling her eyebrows and gave him a devilish smile.

"Oh baby, I think I am going to like you being on the road with me!", he exclaimed as Jenna led him to the locker room.

Once there, Jenna locked the door and kissed John with every inch of herself, and then she made John sit on the floor while she sat on the couch to give him one of her famous back massages.

"Now THIS is a good way to get warmed up for a match."

"Do you like it?", Jenna asked as she kissed John's cheek.

"Yeah, you are welcome to it anytime. By the way, I know I have been kind of busy today. Sorry we haven't been able to spend a lot of time together.", John said as he pulled her hands off his shoulders and wrapped them around his neck.

"Its ok, and that was why I wanted you to come in here with me…so we could spend a little time together before your big comeback."

"Well, it was a good idea, thank you!", John said kissing the back of Jenna's hand. "By the way…speaking of that big comeback, I think I should probably start getting ready for it.", John reluctantly said breaking their hold.

Soon, the two were behind the curtain, getting ready for John's surprise comeback. John then turned toward Jenna. "Alright, baby, my music is about to hit and I am going to head out into the arena. Wish me luck?"

"Lots of luck!", she replied giving him a quick kiss. "Go kick some ass!"

John then smirked at his fiancé, and soon made his way into the arena. He was the surprise 30 entry in the rumble match, and within 15 minutes, he was standing on the ropes victorious. When he got backstage, Jenna was waiting for him with that killer smile of hers.

"Congratulations, baby!", Jenna squealed as she jumped into John's arms.

"Thank you!"

"How does it feel to be back?", Randy asked slapping John on the back.

"It feels awesome!", John said turning his attention back to Jenna, and kissing her. "It feels awesome!


	15. Chapter 15

_**Thanks so much for all the votes on my profile page. I will leave that up for a week, and start working on the new story then. If you haven't already, please go vote. **_

_7 months later-night of Summerslam_

John was both excited and nervous for Summerslam. It was the night he would be facing Batista, and they both knew the other was equally good. It should be a good match. Ever since the night of the Royal Rumble, John and Jenna started the routine of spending time alone together in the locker room, and she would give him her world famous back massage.

"Well, John, are you ready?", Jenna asked as they headed toward the curtain.

"You bet. This is going to be an awesome match. Plus, I think the massage helped me warm up even more."

Jenna giggled as Batista's music then started, and John knew that he would be up soon. "Alright, baby, give me a kiss for luck."

Jenna smiled at her soon to be husband. "You don't need it, but alright. Good luck!", she said giving him a soft quick kiss. "Be careful and I love you."

"I love you too."

John soon went out to the ring, and Jenna stayed backstage to watch the match. She was talking with Maria while watching, and noticed Maria's eyes get wide.

"Maria, what's the matter?", Jenna asked turning her attention back to the monitor.

"John was coming off the top rope, and Batista power bombed him hard into the mat. He is grabbing his neck in pain."

"Oh no!"

"You never know, it could have been scripted.", Maria said trying to re-assure her friend.

"Usually John will tell me about a situation like this if it is scripted. That way, I don't worry."

Batista ultimately won the match, and Jenna grew more worried when she and Maria saw John come backstage holding his neck and headed toward the trainer's room with a referee.

"John, are you ok?" Jenna asked following John.

"No, something is up with my neck. I am starting to lose feeling in my right arm."

John then went inside the locker room, but the referee motioned to Jenna to stay outside the door. After what seemed like forever, John finally exited the room.

"John, what's up? Are you ok?"

"The doctor thinks I have a herniated disk in my neck, but I need to see Dr. Maroon tomorrow. Come on, lets go back to the hotel for now.", John said pulling Jenna closer to him as they left.

John could hardly sleep that night because of his neck and the next day at the doctors office, Dr. Maroon confirmed the WWE trainer's suspicions.

"The herniated disk in your neck is pinching a nerve, that is why you are losing feeling in your right side. We need to do surgery before any permanent damage is done.", Dr. Maroon explained pointing to John's X-Rays.

"When are we going to do this?", John asked looking at Jenna. She looked so worried.

"I would like to get you admitted today, and do surgery in the morning."

"How long of a time frame before I can return?"

"I will be able to answer that question better when we know how much damage is done already. Now, lets get you settled in your room and I will make sure to get you some medicine to wear off the pain for now.

John soon got settled in, and once everyone left the room, he decided to talk to Jenna.

"Baby, what's the matter? You've been quiet all day."

"I'm just worried."

"About the surgery?", he asked taking his fiancé's hand.

"Yeah, I mean neck surgery is pretty serious, John. I mean, what if you can't get back into the ring? What if things don't go as planned? What if…"

"Jenna, Jenna, hold on. We can't worry about the what if's right now. Yes, I know this is serious, and I am nervous, but I will worry about that stuff when the time comes."

"How are you so calm?", Jenna asked squeezing his hand.

"I don't know. I guess its because I have you by my side."

"I love you."

"I love you too.", John said as Jenna bent down and kissed him.

The next morning, the engaged couple were talking when the nurse came in to take John to surgery.

"Well, I guess this is it", Jenna said as the nurse was adjusting John's bed to take him into the hallway. "I will be in the waiting room with your parents."

"Ok," John said as he gave her a smile. "I love you."

"I love you more," she said giving him one more final quick kiss. Before she knew it, the nurse took his bed in the hallway and soon to the operating room.

"Please God", Jenna began, "Take care of John. He is too important to me and I don't want him going anywhere." She then left the room to join John's parents in the waiting room. _Its going to be a long couple of hours_, she thought to herself.


	16. Chapter 16

Jenna was a nervous wreck during the surgery. _What if something goes wrong? What if there is too much damage, and he can't return to the ring? _She was sitting nervously in her chair in the waiting room, and it was kind of starting to annoy John's parents.

"Honey, calm down", Mrs. Cena said as she patted Jenna's back.

"I can't. I'm just nervous for him."

"Everything will be fine," John's dad added. "You just got to believe it will."

Jenna smiled at her future in-laws as she noticed John's doctor approaching them. "Dr. Maroon, how is John?", she asked.

"John's surgery was a complete success. We fixed the disk in his neck, and he should get feeling back in his right side almost instantly."

"Can we see him?", Mrs. Cena asked.

"Sure, this way", the doctor said as he led the three to John's room. When they walked in, Jenna was kind of surprised. John just looked like he was sleeping. The only evidence of his surgery was the band-aid on his neck. When he noticed his family coming into the room, he smiled.

"Doc, when am I getting out of here?", were the first words he asked.

"Well, you obviously need to rest for a few hours, but after that, I will check on you and everything looks ok, I see no reason why you can't go home later on this afternoon? I will be back after while", Dr. Maroon said as he left the room.

"That is wonderful you get to leave so soon!", John's mom said.

"Why don't we get something to eat, and let John and Jenna alone?", his dad chimed in. "John, we will be back after while."

When they left, Jenna bent down carefully and gave her fiancé a quick kiss. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good actually. I may not say that once the medicine wears off, but right now ok."

"Good", Jenna said smiling.

"Jenna, you are still acting nervous. What's up?"

"No, I'm ok now, but I will admit that I was still scared when you were in surgery."

"There is no need to worry anymore. As you can see, I am fine."

"You are fine", she said sarcastically giving John a hug.

Later on in the afternoon, Dr. Maroon did release John from the hospital, and John's parents left them to go back home. John and Jenna were in the rental car when John's face grew a mischievous smile.

"What's that smile about?", Jenna asked.

"What do you say we go to the arena and say hi to everyone?"

"Are you nuts?", she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Its not like I am going to wrestle. I just want to say hi to everyone. Please?", John asked, sticking out his lower lip.

Jenna chuckled. "On one condition, Mr. Cena."

"What is it future Mrs. Cena."

"We aren't there very long. Like Dr. Maroon said, you need your rest."

"Alright deal. Seal with a kiss?", John asked smiling victorious.

Jenna rolled her eyes and smiled. "Alright fine", she said bending over to the passenger side and giving John a soft kiss.

She then drove to the arena where RAW would be taping, and the two walked hand in hand. The first superstar they saw was John's good friend, Randy Orton.

"What the hell are you doing here?", Randy asked giving his friend a quick hug and giving Jenna a kiss on the cheek.

"I was released and wanted to say hi to everyone."

Randy then turned his attention to Jenna. "Why in the world did you let him?"

"That is a good question, Randy. We made a deal: he could come and say hi to everyone but we can't stay for very long. He NEEDS rest.", she said smiling.

"Well, I have to get ready for my match. Jenna, you take care of him and I will see you guys later", Randy said as he started walking away.

"Bye", John waved back at him.

John and Jenna continued down the hallway and soon ran into Maria.

"Jenna, am I dreaming? Is he really here?", the red headed diva asked her friend while pulling her into a hug.

"No unfortunately, you are not dreaming. He was released and wanted to come and say hi to everyone."

"John how are you feeling?"

"Pretty decent. Getting kind of worn out though", John replied yawning.

"That is my cue", Jenna said taking her fiancé's hand once again. "Maria, I will call you later, ok? I'm going to try to pry John out of the arena to go back to the hotel."

"See you guys later. John, take care of yourself!", Maria said as she walked away from her friends. John and Jenna ran into a few more superstars, and after talking with Triple H, John was feeling more tired than ever.

"Baby, how about we head back to the hotel?", John asked yawning again.

"That sounds great. You know what sounds perfect when we get back to the room?"

"I can think of a couple of things!", John said smiling.

"Not that! How about a movie and room service?", Jenna asked as they got inside the rental car.

"Now that sounds like a plan."


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you so much for all the reviews so far for this story! I love getting them, and this has been my most popular story reviews wise. That is so exciting for me!**

_1 Week Later_

John and Jenna were so happy as they walked into their house after the surgery. They had to stay in Philadelphia for John's follow up appointment, but were so glad to be home. John took his fiancé in his arms as they walked into the house.

"Baby, its so good to be home!", he told Jenna as he kissed her forehead and playing with her hair.

"Yes, it is! Do you have any appearances while you are off?"

"Not till October. You want to know what I have been thinking about?"

"What?"

"You know how we weren't going to go on a honeymoon until my winter break?", John started as they made their way to the couch.

"Yeah."

"Well, now that I am on injury leave, we could leave after the wedding like normal newlyweds", he said with a smile.

Jenna laughed. "I love it! Great idea.", she exclaimed kissing John. "Where do you want to go?"

"We can talk about that later. If you don't mind, I want to go lie down for a bit."

"Sure", she replied smiling at John. "We can decide later and talk about any other last minute wedding details."

John walked closer to Jenna, their lips only inches apart. They have been together close to a year and he still made her weak at the knees. "Do you realize that in a few short weeks you will be Mrs. John Cena?"

"I know", Jenna seductively replied, carefully looping her arms around John's neck. "I can't wait!"

John smiled, as he placed a quick kiss on Jenna's lips. "I can't wait either!"

About an hour later, John was still napping and Jenna was comfortable on the couch with a good book. She looked slightly confused at the front door when there was a knock upon it. She wasn't expecting anyone, and normally if John's mom and dad were coming over, they would call first. Jenna got even a bigger shock when she opened the door.

"Jenna, don't you recognize me?", the woman asked on the other side of the door way.

"Of course I do", Jenna started angrily. "You are the mother who abandoned me!"

"May I please come in and explain?"

"No, I already know your story. You are the person who abandoned me in high school, let my father beat me to a bloody pulp most days and then never came back for me when I moved in with my aunt. Does that about cover it?", Jenna asked holding up her hands.

"I am so sorry honey! I was told that your friend Steve's mom and dad took you in a lot. I wanted to make sure to tell John to thank them for me. Is he here?"

"How do you know he is here, and how did you know where I lived?"

"Your aunt Marlene told me. She said that you and John got engaged at Christmas time and will be getting married soon. Is he here?"

"He is in our bedroom recovering from serious neck surgery. I am NOT about to wake him up for you."

"Jenna…"

"Don't. You know what, I am done talking. You go. Go back to your life, wherever you were before and just forget about me. I don't want anything to do with you!", Jenna screamed, slamming the door on her mother.

As she shut the door, Jenna started crying hysterically, sliding down on the floor with her arms around her knees. While still crying in her knees, she didn't notice John kneel down in front of her.

"Baby, what's wrong?", John asked as rubbed her arms.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

"Well, technically the screaming did. Who was here?"

"My mom.", Jenna said trying to calm down and sniffling, looking John in the eyes. He was absolutely shocked!


	18. Chapter 18

"Your mom??", John repeated. "What was she doing here?"

"I have no idea. She said that she wanted to apologize to me and tell you to tell your parents thank you for taking me in so many times," Jenna said as she and John continued sitting by the door.

"I know this is going to be a difficult question, but why didn't you listen to her?"

Jenna looked shocked. "Why should I listen? Remember she abandoned me!" She was starting to get angry at John.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to upset you," John said as he took Jenna's hand and gave it a loving squeeze. "She may have tried to really apologize."

"I know but I guess I just don't want her to. I'm not ready to listen. Why should I listen anyway? She abandoned me along time ago…" Jenna said as she began sobbing again.

John then took Jenna into his arms and held her tight as she cried in his arms. He didn't want to try to pretend he knew what she was going through, because he really didn't. He knew that he just had to hold her and comfort her the best he possibly could.

"John, why did she have to abandon me? Did I do something wrong?", Jenna asked trying to calm herself down.

"I don't know, baby, and no you did nothing wrong. She is the one who made the mistake in leaving you behind."

"I'm sorry for the little breakdown a few minutes ago. Thanks for listening," Jenna said as she and John got up off the floor and wiping the tears off her face.

"No problem, and you don't have to apologize for anything. You did nothing wrong."

"I guess I didn't realize how much her leaving actually bothered me until she tried to come back into my life. I never realized how much emotion I had built up.", she said smiling weakly.

"One day, Jenna, your mom will realize what she has missed out on. She has missed like the last several years of your life, won't see our wedding and won't see any babies we may have."

"How did I get so lucky to have you in my life?", Jenna asked looping her arms around John's neck.

"I wouldn't necessarily call it luck. Besides, I am the one who is lucky to have you in my life."

Jenna smiled at her soon to be husband. "I love you!"

"I love you too, baby.", John said leaning down and softly kissed Jenna. In a few short weeks, Jenna would be his bride and everything in life would be absolutely perfect!


	19. Chapter 19

_Night before the Wedding_

It was the night before John and Jenna's wedding, and Jenna couldn't be more excited. Instead of having a regular bachelorette party, Jenna wanted to have a slumber party with her good friend and Maid of Honor, Maria. She and Maria had only known each other since John's return at the Royal Rumble, but she couldn't think of anyone better for the job. 

"Maria, I'm so glad you came!", Jenna exclaimed as she let her red headed friend through the door of her and John's house.

"Jenna, the slumber party was such an awesome idea!", Maria said excitedly bursting through the door and giving her friend a hug.

The girls got Maria's stuff settled in the guest bedroom and were soon back in the living room in their pajamas. 

"So Jenna you have to tell me, are you nervous?", Maria asked as she immediately dug into the popcorn.

"A little bit but not really. John and I have had a crush on each other since like I was a junior in high school, and its just so surreal that tomorrow I am actually going to marry him. Maria, I can honestly tell you I have not been this happy in a long time."

"Awww…that is so sweet. Speaking of Mr. Cena, where is he tonight?"

"He is at his mom and dad's house with his brothers."

"Sounds like fun!", Maria said sarcastically.

"Yeah, John said that there will probably be a bunch of rough housing. I mostly feel sorry for John's mom", Jenna said smiling.

"I do too!", Maria said giggling. "Speaking of his brothers, which one is the best man?"

"Steve", Jenna said as she went to the refrigerator to grab more sodas. "John thought it kind of made sense to make Steve the best man since he kind of introduced us."

"Did he really? I didn't know that. Tell me the story of how you guys met again."

"You don't know the story?", Jenna asked.

"Just tell me again. I love hearing stories."

"Well, Steve and I were good friends in high school, and we still are friends to this day. Anyway, when I was in high school, my mom and dad divorced and she just up and left, leaving me to live with my dad. That is when my dad started beating me, a lot of times to a bloody pulp.", Jenna said recalling the memories and starting to form tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry! You don't have to continue if you don't want to."

"No, its ok", Jenna said smiling. "Anyway, Steve found out, and there were a lot of nights I spent on the Cena couch until my dad was arrested and moved in with my aunt. Anyway, I got to know John pretty well, about 5 or 6 years ago, John asked me on a date and ended up sleeping together. He also left me that night."

"He did!", Maria asked in shock.

"Yeah. It absolutely killed me. John told me just recently he did that because he was scared of how fast he was falling for me. So, fast forward 5 years later, John went to Birmingham to have his shoulder surgery, and I happen to be the attending nurse with his surgeon. We caught up, and as they say, the rest is history!"

"That is an awesome story! Not everyone gets that second chance."

"I know, and Maria, I am so glad we did. After that one night, I swore I would hate him forever. I even met someone else when I moved to Birmingham and we eventually got engaged, but John was always in the back of my head. The ironic thing is we broke off the engagement about a month before John came for his surgery."

"Wow. Why did the engagement get broken off?"

"As simple as it sounds, we just grew apart. We dated for about a year and we just started growing apart after we got engaged. We both sat down one night and talked about our relationship and mutually decided to split. No affairs, just a simple split."

Maria and Jenna continued talking about past relationships and current WWE gossip, and before the girls knew it, it was one in the morning.

"I can't believe how late it is!", Maria said standing up off the couch yawning. "I think its time to crash if you don't mind."

"No, I totally agree. We are both getting our hair done at 8, so we need to get some sleep."

"Alright, good night Jenna", Maria said hugging her friend and headed up the stairs.

Jenna was soon in her own bedroom and was kind of lonely, since it was the first time she was sleeping alone since she and John got back together. That was the reason why she was wearing one of John's t-shirts to bed, so in a sense he was sleeping with her. As she was about to fall asleep, she heard her phone beep on the night stand next to her. A smile grew upon her face when she saw it was a text message from John.

_I just wanted to say I love you and can't_

_Wait to see you tomorrow. See you at the end of _

_The aisle. Love, John_

Jenna's smile was even wider as she read the message. It amazed Jenna how much love was shared between the two, and their wedding would be a great example of their love. Jenna had never been so excited about anything in her life and the thought of her marrying her best friend brought Jenna to tears. 

_John-_

_You have no idea how excited I am_

_For tomorrow. I can't wait to marry you__! I love you so much!_

_Jenna_

As she closed her phone, Jenna closed her eyes and crashed immediately. Only good dreams were going through her head-the day she and John first met, the day they got back together and the day he proposed. Jenna soon fell asleep with a smile upon her face.

**A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, and I am so sad its almost finished! I hope everyone had a great Christmas, and please don't forget to go to my profile page to vote on the story I should work on next! As always, please review! I love getting them!**


	20. Chapter 20

Jenna woke up the next morning, and she couldn't be happier. The sun was shining, and could see through the window it was a beautiful day. Most of all, she was happy that she and John's wedding day was finally here.

"Jenna!", Maria called from downstairs, "Are you up yet? We need to get going."

"Yes, give me a minute," Jenna answered. She decided to wear a simple pair of jeans and button down shirt to the church. She was soon ready, and she and Maria headed to the church, where Jenna's aunt would be waiting to do their hair.

About two hours later, Jenna was doing a quick check in the mirror. She loved her vanilla colored strapless gown, and loved her crystal comb with long veil even more. 

"Maria," she asked turning her attention to her friend. "Can you get John's dad please? I need to talk to him for a few minutes."

"Sure", she replied heading out of the bride room. While waiting for John's dad to come to the room, she received a text message on her phone. When she opened it, a smile grew on her face as she read it was from John.

_Jenna-_

_I just wanted to say_

_I love you. _

_John_

Jenna was just in awe of how much he loved her, and appreciated how he showed it. As she finished texting him back to say how much she loved him in return, she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!", Jenna replied.

"Hi Jenna, Maria said you wanted to talk to me.", John's dad replied as he pulled up a chair across from his future daughter in law.

"Yes I did," Jenna began. "Now, you know that neither my mom or dad are here. You have been like my surrogate father since high school, and I have a very important question for you."

"Sure, just name it."

"I was just wondering if you would walk me down the aisle. I was thinking if I walked down the aisle by myself, I may not make it."

John's dad then stood up from his chair and gave Jenna a hug. "Jenna, it would be my pleasure to walk you down the aisle. I would be honored."

"Thank you so much!", Jenna replied not breaking the hug.

Soon it was almost time for Jenna and John's dad to walk down the aisle. Jenna was looking into the church and saw all of her bridesmaids at the altar, and the trumpets started playing, signaling Jenna.

"Are you ready?", John's dad asked as Jenna linked arms with him.

"Yes. Thank you again."

"My pleasure", John's dad told her smiling.

As they made their way down the aisle, John and Jenna immediately locked eyes, and they both had tears streaming down their eyes. John thought she looked so much like an angel, and felt immensely blessed that she was about to become his bride. When his dad gave Jenna to John, he gave his dad the biggest hug he could.

"Thanks dad."

"Your welcome, son. Be sure to take care of her."

"I will, don't worry about that," John said smiling, finally breaking the hug. He then took Jenna on his arm and stood before the priest. He then began with a prayer, and soon it was time for the vows. John and Jenna decided to write their own vows, and the priest told John that he was to start first.

John then took a deep breath. "Jenna, when I sat down and decided to write what I wanted to say to you, I couldn't form any words to make a sentence. It wasn't a case of I didn't know what to say, I just didn't know how to say it. Your love makes me speechless. I love how you stand by my side no matter what, and know that I can count on you no matter what. I am promising you today that I will be the best husband I can, and hopefully one day be the best father possible. I also promise to be truthful to you, and the only tears you will cry from now on will be tears of happiness. I feel so blessed that we were given this second chance to be together and will not take it for grant it. I am so honored to have the opportunity to call you my wife, and I love you so much."

Jenna smiled back at John with tears in her eyes, and whispered _I love you_ back to him. She was then told it was her turn to recite her vows.

"John…I thank God every day that you came back into my life. My life now has more meaning. I love that I see your face before bed, and wake up to your smile. Thank you for your support of me, no questions asked. Thank you for all the times you have made me laugh, and for the shoulder I have to lean on. I promise you that I am going to be the best possible wife I can. I am very proud to be taking the Cena name, and will try to uphold the honor every day from now on. I love you too, John.", Jenna finished still smiling.

John and Jenna then heard the words they have been waiting to hear for now 6 years: they were pronounced husband and wife. John lifted Jenna's chin and brought his lips to hers into a soft, deep kiss.

"I love you", he whispered as the now newlywed couple stood hugging.

"I love you too." 

Jenna was so excited to be Mrs. John Cena. She had been dreaming of this day ever since she was a high school girl with a crush. Her dream had finally become a reality. As she stepped into the limo with John to go to the reception hall, she had to smile at him.

"You look happy," he said as he gently caressed his new wife's cheek.

"I am extremely happy. You have no idea.", she replied as she climbed into the limo. There, the vehicle took off, and the newlyweds took off to start their new life together.

**A/N: There it is: the final chapter to I Still Love You. I am very sad to see this story come to an end. Here is the important question: Should I sequel or not? Also I will be closing my poll tomorrow night, and will get the new story up during the week.**


End file.
